A hybrid in town
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Bitten and raped by Fenrir Greyback Hera Katarina Potter newly turned werewolf but her creature inheritance had awoken. making her into a hybrid of a vampire and werewolf. pregnant with Fenrir's child. fleeing Great Britain and moves to Forks Washington. (Fem Harry/ Edward Cullen and Jasper hale,jacob black and paul lahote). based off Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III and Padfootette
1. Chapter 1

Hera sighed as she looked out the window seeing nothing but a sea of light gray clouds. slowly running her hand over her developing baby bump, 'I can't believe how twisted Fate can be playing one on me.' Hera thought as those memories of that night started to come to the Forefront of her mind.

 **Flash back**

Hera lay in her bed at number four privet drive, it was the middle of a sticky humid summer and she had just finished her fourth year of school and would begin starting the fifth year next year.

It was her 15 birthday wanting nothing else just to spend some time with her godfather

Hera was really looking forward to the fact that she would have some time to just chill out with her godfather and getting to know more about her parents.

Hera let out a long sigh and kicked off her sweaty bedcovers, it was absolutely boiling!

The room was like a furnace and Hera's bed sheets stuck to the fine sheen of sweat on her skin, her hair was damp and her mouth was dry.

After much tossing and turning Hera decided that she would creep down stairs and get a nice cool glass of tap water, and maybe stick her head in the freezer.

Sliding out of bed and sticking her wand in its holster. Hera slowly padded across the landing and down the stairs, praying to god that she wouldn't bump into Dudley having a midnight snack or wake any of her family up. She opened the freezer, the light of which illuminated her pale face, and rested her overheated head against a bag of frozen vegetables and a box of fish fingers, ahhh cool bliss.

Extracting herself from the freezer before her head froze; Hera quickly grabbed a clean glass from the cupboard and filled it with ice cold water after running it from the sink.

She was just bringing the full glass to her lips when something large and grey shot past the kitchen window in front of her, making her jump in fright, smashing the glass against the sink and spilling water all across the work surface.

"What the hell was that?" Hera questioned to herself.

Pushing her glasses up her sweaty nose, Hera pulled out her wand and pressed her face against the glass of the sliding conservatory doors leaving a grubby smear.

Hera couldn't see anything at this angle, so she slowly unlocked the catch on the door and slid it open.

A rather cool breeze swept over her exposed skin, ruffling her hair and taking away some of the sticky heat that she had been putting up with all night in her sealed off bedroom.

With caution Hera made her way into the garden and looked around, there was nothing there.

Just the lawn and the large high oak fence that surrounded it, a small wooden tool shed in the corner, and something Dudley had hurled out of the window at sometime lay smashed to pieces on the concrete of the patio.

Hera even looked around the side of the house where aunt petunia kept the rubbish bins but it was all clear as far as she could see.

The full moon hung low and large in the muggy air and seemed to have a glowing halo around it, all was silent except for the sound of a car alarm going off somewhere in the distance. Hera was just about to go back inside, convinced her experience was nothing more than a plastic bag being blown past the window when she heard a loud, low rumbling growl.

Hera spun on her heel staring at the dark space between the wooden fence and the garden shed where she was sure the sound had originated.

Hera shakily raised her wand as two large amber eyes caught the light of the full moon and Hera gulped.

" Shit! A werewolf!" thought Hera as the creature inched closer towards her, Hera seemed mesmerized by the crystalline eyes of the wolf and barely noticed her wand arm lowering as she reversed in panic.

The creature's large grey hand-like paws slunk forward making no sound on the glittering grass.

Without warning, Hera tripped backward over the little white fence around aunt Petunia's yellow gardenias and soon found herself pinned by 300 pounds of a werewolf.

Her wand had rolled under a rose bush and there was no way Hera could free herself from the heaving beast so that she could go and look for it.

The creature seemed to have the heavily muscled body of a man but with a wolf-like head, its limbs where long, it could stand on two legs and was a far cry from a common timber wolf.

Its Fur was a long shaggy dark grey almost silver, like gunmetal covering its entire body. Its huge jaws held hundreds of razor sharp teeth that glistened with saliva in the moonlight.

Hera lay there petrified as the huge muzzle of the being sniffed and chuffed along her neck, making all the hairs on her body stand to attention.

Its Shiny black nose moved up and down as it sniffed, flaring nostrils and exhaling fetid meat breath that assaulted Hera's senses.

Hera panted with fright, her muscles tensing as she felt the hot breath ghost over her bare neck and shoulders.

The werewolf grabbed her roughly with its clawed hands and flipped her over onto her stomach, pressing Hera's chest into the crumpled flowers beneath her.

Hera gave a terrified whimper as the werewolf continued to sniff her all over her body.

Hera lay there frozen, her glasses pressing into her face but she was too scared to right them, sweat poured from her body and she realized she had begun to shake.

She heard an owl overhead and wished that one of the Aurors sent to protect her would look over the top of the garden fence and come and rescue her.

It was with this thought that Hera found that one of the werewolf's arms had snaked around her thin waist and the other was ripping off her shorts along with her underwear with sharp claws, grazing the skin along her pale thighs.

She gasped in horror as the beast's cold nose pressed into the cleft of her arse and its tongue began to lap at the round cheeks and down to her womanhood.

Flushed with a mixture of abject horror and embarrassment, she then jerked when she very quickly felt the creature move up her body, the soft fur of its underbelly sliding over her back. Then without notice, something infinitely hotter and larger than a tongue was pressing against her entrance, and she now knew what the creature was about to do.

Hera crawled forward at speed in the direction of her wand, only to be dragged back down as large hairy paw-like hands grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs backward and apart.

Hera struggled mercilessly, twisting around and giving the beast a few good strikes to its muzzle, the werewolf merely pressed her into the dirt, its large paw on the back of Hera's head forcing her backside into the air.

With a deafening howl it thrust into her unprepared body.

Hera tried to scream but her face was pressed into the soft compost and her voice was muffled as dirt entered her mouth.

Scrabbling and digging at the earth, she tried to pull away or grab something she could use as a weapon.

It hurt so much! It burned like fire! Hera squirmed in pain but the creature just growled and held her tight before it began to thrust in earnest.

"No…s…s…stop" was all Hera could get out before the beast began to speed up causing Hera to choke back her sobs and cries as her body felt like it was being torn in two.

Hera was being pushed further into the dirt, her hands clawing and scratching at the fur-covered arms that held her so tightly, but this only served to encourage the creature.

Hera cried and whimpered for what felt like hours until the werewolf came hard, flooding Hera's womanhood with his seed, the salty wash bathing her internal wounds and making them sting all the more.

The wolf lifted its head and let out another howl before it bit down hard on Hera's shoulder, finally eliciting a scream from her, blood flowing down her chest and back, turning the dry soil to mud.

Dizzily she felt the werewolf lift her up and turn her against its enormous hairy chest.

Hera was weak and beginning to feel strange as her body went limp, sobbing onto the creature's body as it held her as a lover would, softly licking her wounded shoulder and the tear tracks on her face. before she drifted into unconsciousness.

 **end of flash back**

Hera sigh and closed her eyes that night will forever be her nightmare. But Hera was glad that she won't be living in the area where she was raped. But she doubted that she'll ever be welcome back in the wizarding world. Due to the fact she was now a new type of dark creature a hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf. the night where Greyback had raped her, her creature inheritance had awoken and it was a vampire it turns out that her mother Lilly was a descendant of the king of all vampires Count Dracula or better known as Vlad the Impaler. And the other thing is she's pregnant with Fenrir Greyback child.

No one will know where she was going not even the people who she thought to be her friends and family. The only people that knew what happened that night and what Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Ginny were doing and planning on doing. the only people she trusted, heading towards Port Angeles of the United States and those people were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Arthur Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Severus Snape.

Sirius, Hera's godfather and now adopted father, who was sitting next to her put his arm around Hera and she rested her head on his shoulder. Remus Lupin who was sitting on the other side of her. Remus was shocked and angry at what happened to his cub. "Everything will be okay Hera, you'll see. We're having a new start away from the meddling fools and the Ministry and the Press. And we'll make sure that greyback won't hurt you or the baby. He'll pay for what he did to my little princess." Sirius said, stroking Hera's long black hair. Hera nodded but kept her head on his shoulder.

Hera felt a hand on her arm and looked over to see Remus Lupin smiling reassuringly at her as if he knew what she was thinking. " Hera Katarina Potter-Black! Stop thinking those thoughts. You are not a monster and It is not your fault, it's those bastards and grey back" said Remus.

"Both Ron and Ginny got themselves disowned when they were stealing your money. You are like a daughter to me, Hera, no matter if it was Sirius who adopted you, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and I will always be there for you and your child, and it will be for you, not for anything else. Molly brought the divorce on herself when we found out that she was planning on killing you, I'm just glad that Gringotts was able to get all the money that they stole back." Arthur said firmly, but kindly.

Hera smiled at him and then heard the rest of the Weasley's cheering in agreement with their father from where they were sitting behind Hera with Luna, Neville, and Severus. While Draco and Theo nodded their heads in agreement. Draco and Theo that was a big shock for everyone when the two Slytherins came barging into Grimmauld place yelling if Hera was okay. Draco and Theo where Hera's real best friends. they were all acting as if they hated each other to fool Ron and Hermione. Hera smiled happily now, glad that she had a family a real family who loved her for being her and leaned back in her chair on this godforsaken plane. Hera didn't mind traveling the Muggle way, as Sirius said it would be better, but Hera was starting to feel sick. I'm just glad there are others to help me thought Hera. "oh Hera, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Draco, and Theo. will be going to the High School with you Hera to help look after you just in case." Said Severus Hera smiled and was grateful to all of them for after all that has happened. Hera was so glad that she now has a family of her own that will willingly take care of her.

And I can't wait to land and get to the house so I can see Dobby again thought Hera with a smile.

 ** _meanwhile at the Cullen's house_**

Alice gave a gasp and went all rigid, signaling the start of a vision. Everyone rushed over to where she sat with her mate Garrett on the sofa.

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" Garrett asked.

"Well, I can't see all of their futures, only parts of it but there are 13 people moving here and they're not exactly human, especially the girl, though they pose no threat to us, even if they know about us. The girl is also a type of creature and she looks like she is only a few weeks pregnant." Alice explained.

"She's pregnant at a young age." Rosalie sneered.

"Rose you don't know anything about this girl, so you don't know what happened to her." Esme reprimanded.

"It's just too bad what's going on with them, especially the girl," Alice continued.

"What do you mean Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, they are leaving some sort of war they don't to be a part of. The girl appears to be the key player from what it seems, though she seems very young, and the others are very protective of her. what happened to her is horrible. Even worse than what happened to Rose."

"What do you mean?" Jasper, Edward, and Emmet asked together, fearing the worst.

Alice took a deep, unnecessary breath, as if she was trying to form the words to what she needed to say.

"S-she was raped by a werewolf in front of her own home. She was devastated when she found out she was pregnant, with the wolfs child." Alice said.

"WHAT?" both Edward and Jasper shouted. "Nobody deserves that."

"Jasper, Edward calm down. I need to tell you the last vision, and if the both of you don't calm down, you won't be able to control yourselves." Alice explained, and when Jasper and Edward had calmed down, Alice continued.

"Okay, Jasper and Edward, you must promise to stay in the house until you see her at school in a few days. We need to act like we don't know anything."

"Is she my mate Alice?" Jasper asked hopefully. While Edward looked the same.

"No, she is both your's and Edwards mate. The last vision I saw was a future one where the two of you were kissing her and playing with your kids." Alice chirped happily bouncing in her seat, making everyone smile at her until a word registered in Carlisle's brain.

"Kids? Alice did you say Both Jasper and Edward and their mate were playing with their kids? Just how many were there Alice?" Carlisle asked a bit concerned, making the rest of the family look from Jasper, Edward to Alice.

Alice nodded with a wide smile on her face. "seven. There were seven kids Carlisle. But one is her unborn baby, which turns out to be a boy with silver hair, and Jasper and Edward treats him as if he was they'er own." Alice smiled.

Everyone turned to look at both Edward and Jasper both were in shock. But smiled in thought of they're mate

Both of them were brought out of their thoughts by Emmett's booming laughter. "Blimey, Jazz, Ed, what were you trying to do? Set up your own Coven?" Emmett said with a laugh making Rosalie hit him around the head.

"Shut up you berk." Rosalie snapped.

"I'm so happy for the both of you Jasper, Edward." Esme said as she hugging both Edward and Jasper, and when she pulled back she had a stern look on her face.

"Don't push the poor girl as both of you may frighten her with all that she has been through. Get to know her first." Both Jasper and Edward nodded with a wide smile on their faces, which in turn made everyone else smile as well. "I can't wait to meet her." Esme said happily. "Alice, when is she going to start school?" Jasper asked. He wanted to see his and Edward's mate to get to know her and to make sure she was alright.

"In a few days." Alice replied.

Jasper and Edward nodded and went toward the stairs before turning back to face Carlisle. "Carlisle, could we buy a bed to put in our room in case she comes over?" Jasper asked his father, smiling when Carlisle nodded and the both of them continuing on their way upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remy?" Hera asked holding her stomach as the plane gave another lurch causing her to swallow bile.

"Yes cub?" he asked looking a little worried as he saw Hera clutched her stomach.

"Do you have a stomach soother potion on you? I'm starting to feel sick." Hera asked turning her head slightly. Remy's eyes widened. Quickly, he started to search in his bag for the aforementioned potion and Hera looked up when she heard Remus called her.

"Here you are cub. Drink this in one gulp, it may taste slightly bitter." Remus said to Hera handing her the potion vial.

Hera nodded and downed it in one gulp and handed back the vial, then rested her head back on Siri's shoulder. Hera must have fallen asleep because she woke to Siri gently shaking her awake. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Hera heard the intercom state that they had finally arrived at Port Angeles. Once Sirius had stood and help Hera up, Hera smiled as she stretched her aching muscles, Hera turned and grabbed her bag and followed Arthur and the others off the plane, Sirius not that far behind her. Once they got off the plane everyone went to the luggage bay to collect their bags. Sirius pulled Hera suitcase as well as his own, as he wouldn't let Hera pull her own with a baby on the way.

After everyone had collected their bags, they walked outside with Fred, George, Neville, Draco, Theo, Bill, and Charlie glaring at any man who looked at Hera. 'My Vampire allure must be acting up again,' Hera thought with a sigh. When they got onto the pavement outside Hera noticed a salesman standing beside a red 2017 Subaru Forester, and watched Sirius curiously as he brought the car. And told everyone that there was a big surprise for everyone back at the house. "What surprise are you talking about Dad?" Hera asked Sirius. Sirius smiled happily at when Hera use of the term 'dad' before answering.

"Well, you'll see once we get to the house?" Sirius said. Hera sighed as she climbed into the back of the car while Sirius climbed into the driver's seat and Remus into the front passenger seat as everyone climbed into the car lucky Sirius had extension charm place on the car or we all won't fit. Sirius pulled out of the car park and drove us off towards our new home and our new life. And to say that the surprise Sirius had promise was shocking for the teens. Sirius had bought the kids two of the best luxury cars, a 2016 Lexus ES and 2016 Lexus CT, so they can take to school.

It had been a few days since the mismatched family had arrived at their new home. A beautiful Manor with stone walls colored in a fresh cream stood in between a few large oak trees that stood at a slight distance from the forest entrance that surrounded the house. Roses of different varieties sat along the windows and across the large front garden creating a scene Hera had no doubt would be perfect in a Childs fairytale. The manor is on a massive plot of land presumably located on the outskirts of Forks Washington. A large fountain and several flowerbeds containing purple and yellow flowers are established at the manor's entrance. The various rooms are all fitted out with luxurious furnishings.

The interior of the hallway was done with a soft beige and light creams bringing in much light. The living room of the house was painted in light blues with mahogany wooden beams along the ceilings giving it a very snug and cozy feel to the room. A cream-colored carpet spread across the floor. A large plasma TV sat in the corner of the room that was surrounded by armchairs, sofas and love seats in a variety of red and blues but a speck of green could be seen in the mix causing Sirius to attempt to try to change the color declaring that no Slytherin green was going to be in any house he would be living in. He was quickly deterred once Hera declared that green was her favorite, especially that the shade of emerald as it matched the color of her eyes so the color stayed. Hera smiled as Both Draco and Theo smirked in seeing how Sirius being whipped by his daughter.

On the other side was a large bookcase full of books that covered the wall from floor to ceiling. In the dining room, the walls were a light cream with wooden flooring and in the middle, was a large oak dining table with black leather seats that seated ten comfortably (but could be made bigger with magic). The back of the room was made up of French doors which led onto the carefully laid patio in the large well cared for garden and large double-glazing windows next to the doors. The kitchen was a wide-open space with an island in the middle and a small table in the corner. Tiles in the color of red and cream went along the walls and the floor was of black marble. Black granite worktops sat on top of the many mahogany cupboards.

Upstairs there were six bedrooms being used and one that was currently being used as a guest bedroom; there was also a study where Hera, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Draco, and Theo will be able to do their homework from school. while the rest of the rooms were on the first floor. There were also three family bathrooms just like the girls and boy's restrooms of Hogwarts so there would be plenty of time for the residents to get ready in the morning without having to rush around. The master bedroom and the second largest bedroom also had an en-suite. There was also a connecting door that led into the baby's room so that Hera would be able to get to her baby quickly when needed when the baby is a little older too.

Hera though believed her room was the most beautiful of them all. The master bedroom which she once thought belonged to her godfather when she first arrived quickly found that as Siri's favorite and only godchild, he had gifted the room to her. Her room was rather large, much larger than that of Dudley's second bedroom but was still small enough that the room did not feel too big. The back wall where the door that leads to the hallway was colored in emerald again her favorite color whilst the two side walls were white in color with a beautiful hand-drawn scenery of what she was certain was the forest surrounding the house.

What she loved about these walls, however, were all the wildlife painted in the forest from a variety of different birds, butterflies, and other insects and that with just a switch of her wand everything came to life. Finally, the last wall was made up fully of glass planes that allowed her to see out back across the large back garden and towards the forest. It was a breathtaking sight.

A glass door in the middle of the glass wall led out to a balcony that had a small white table with two chairs so that you could sit outside during sunny afternoons. All the furniture inside her room was made of dark mahogany like much of the other furniture around the house which blended nicely with the forest walls. Pictures of her parents sat in frames that had been placed on top of her cupboards. Up against one of the side walls stood a four-poster bed with emerald green drapes. Beside the bed stood a crib ready for when the baby arrived and more baby items could be seen lying about the room in a very organized manner. Hera had all ways learned to keep everything clean and spotless.

All her Hogwarts things had been hidden in a secret compartment in the wooden chest that stood at the end of her bed. She could remember every item that had been placed in the compartment.

Feeling tears start to well up to she quickly stopped that line of thought whilst blaming on the hormones from the pregnancy. Sighing to herself she wiped a stray tear from her cheek and gave a slight smile as birds flew across the wall. Quietly, she got dressed in her nightgown. Her last thought before she fell into unconsciousness was that hopefully, the nightmares stayed at bay and that her first day of school would go well. Hera Thought as she rubbed her baby bump smiling knowing that she'll love her child no matter who the father is.

The next morning you can see Hera making breakfast for everyone, Hera wasn't worried about getting ready for the day. the reason why she was already dressed for school, her outfit for the day was a Flare Sleeve Sexy Top Boat Neckline Printing Cotton Black T-Shirt with a cute autumn and Winter Plaid Short Skirt, with a Fitness Gothic Women Leggings and with her new Combat Army Punk Goth Ankle Motorcycle Boots. Her baby bump wasn't that noticeable and she was only a few weeks pregnant it will only be a matter of time that She won't be able to fit into her clothes and people will know that she's pregnant.

Hera smiled as she heard two pops standing in front of her where Dobby and kreature. "Hello Dobby kreature can you two helps set the table and make some tea please." Hera said as Both Dobby and Kreature said in same time "yes mistress." Hera smiled but only to grimace when her morning sickness started acting up. Quickly taking a stomach soother potion. Sighing in relief Hera walked to the table and yelled out "everyone breakfast is ready." Sure enough, there was the loud sound of racing footsteps on the top floor maybe on the bottom floor too, of the house everyone in this house enjoyed Hera's cooking and they wouldn't miss it for the world.

 **Time skip**

"I want you to promise me that if you feel ill you'll either call me, Arthur, Remy, Bill, Charlie, or even Severus and we'll come and pick you up. And do you have your wand on you?" Sirius said sternly.

"I will dad. And yes, my wand is in an inside pocket of my bag." Hera said giving Sirius a hug and a kiss on the cheek before moving to Arthur and Remy, Bill, Charlie, and Severus to give them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She then turned to George to take her bag to get the car keys while Fred, Luna, Neville, Draco, and Theo were already walking out the door. Hera walked over to the car and unlock the door, she waved bye to Sirius, others before climbing into 2016 Lexus ES. belting herself in and started the ignition, out of the mirror she saw Fred jinxing George so he couldn't move and ran to the car and climbed into the front passenger seat. "That was cruel Gred." Hera said with a fond smile on her face as Fred just shrugged grinning as he belted himself in along with a giggling Luna. While Neville, Draco, and Theo climbed into the 2016 Lexus CT.

Hera's rolled her eyes before rolling down the window and pointing her wand at George and performing the counter-jinx before returning her wand to the inside pocket in her bag and passing it to Fred, who put her bag into the back with his own as his brother climbed into the back where Luna was seating with a scowl on his face as he belted himself in. Once George was strapped in, Hera turned on the car stereo where her new iPod was that Sirius had brought for her and picked 'smoke and mirrors by Toma and Loll, and started to pull out of the garage and drove to school with the other car following. Along the way, all she could see was forest and a lot of it.


	3. Chapter 3

After a fifteen minute drive Hera pulled into the schools parking lot and parked opposite was a silver Volvo where a group of the most beautiful teenagers she had ever seen where standing around it, and it was then that Hera remembered Sirius telling her that there was a Coven of vampire's here that drank animal blood, as well as a pack of werewolves. But that could be a problem for moony and her wolf eclipse to get along with them, that what really worried Hera. If Moony and Eclipse don't see them as pack they will attack.

Not wanting to think about that, Hera smiled as she turned off the ignition and took her iPod out of the doc and passed it to Fred who put it into her bag for her before continuing with his argument with George as they got out of the car. Hera shook her head at them and pulled her keys out. But soon as Hera opened the door, she was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness and her inner wolf and vampire wherein pain and her stomach started to churn as though she was going to be sick and clutched tightly to the steering wheel. Gasping as she bowed her head trying to stop herself from being sick, as her eyes started to glow a bright gold. Hera could hear every one of her family shouting her name and rushing round to her car door and opened it, kneeling in front of her with a worried frown adorning their faces.

They didn't notice that the group opposite them was looking at them concerned especially the two tall handsome young men, a honey-blond, muscular boy and a bronze-hair gorgeous teen, who were both being held back by their brother and sisters.

"Hera? Are you okay?" Fred asked concerned as he placed an arm on her shoulder and started rubbing her arm as she shook her head swallowing the bile that rose up in her mouth.

"N-no I feel sick and a bit dizzy and both eclipse and Celestia are in pain," Hera said softly taking small shallow breaths. Fred, George, and everyone else looked at each other before looking back at Hera.

"Hera? Where's your medicine?" George asked quickly while rubbing circles on Hera's back.

"In my bag," Hera replied, as George quickly stood up and opened the back door of the car and snatched her bag off the back seat and started looking for the potion that will help somewhat with her sickness, they don't know if it will help both eclipse and Celestia, the both of them are in pain that can't be good. Once he had found it he put her bag on the floor and rushed back to her taking the stopper off as he went.

"Hera. Once you sit up you can drink this and you'll feel better and Draco will be calling Severus seeing if he could help with both eclipse and Celestia." George said as his brother helped her sit back in her seat. As Draco called Severus and told him the situation, hoping he'll find something can help to calm both eclipse and Celestia, Hera's inner wolf and vampire. Once she was sitting comfortably George handed her the potion which Hera took gladly and downed it in one then handed the vial back to George who put it into a nearby bin.

After a few minutes, Hera felt better and was able to climb out of the car.

"Are you okay now Hera?" Fred asked as his brother got the bags out of the car as Hera locked it and turned back to face her concerned 'sibling'.

"I feel fine now. Just a little sickness but thank you." Hera smiled brightly at her 'sibling' and took her bag off of George and started to walk around her car when she looked at the group of people around the silver Volvo looking at her concerned, she smiled brightly at them. That when she felt it, Hera felt her inner vampire Celestia purr in delight as the wonderful sent of her mates it her. Scared in who they will react in knowing that she's a hybrid. scared of that thought Hera quickly went to Theo. Who saw the look on Hera face quickly pulling her into a hug as he knew that his sent will calm Hera Down?

"Hera love you'll be ok," Theo said as held his best friend knowing that she scared in how her mate will react in knowing that she's a hybrid. Shaking her head and no while whispering softly into Theo's ear, so that only he could hear "please can we just go I don't want to be here." Hera said while hugging Theo.

Theo nodded and explain to everyone that he will be taking Hera into the building and waiting for them at the office. Every one of their family nodded keeping a discreet look out for Hera's potential mates. Once Theo and Hera were in the building everyone gathered together and started whispering. "Well, whoever is Hera's mates are they have to prove themselves, that they'll actually love and take care of Hera and the baby and protect them when the time is needed, and they better treat the baby and that could be our niece or nephew like they were they're own, Hera will always put them first, and that they respect Hera. And if he ever hurts our baby sister and I don't mean turning Hera into a vampire, oh no I mean if they break her heart or hurting her. I will rip them to pieces and set the pieces on fire." Fred ranted quietly to the rest of their family who nodded their heads in agreement.

Once everyone agreed they all entered the building where they saw Theo and Hera waiting for them. With everyone here, they all entered the office where a woman was sitting shifting through papers.

"Yes?" She asked without looking up.

"Er...we're the new exchange students from England. I'm Hera Potter-Black and these are Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott." Hera said nervously while rubbing her stomach as her baby had just started to act up somehow her baby knew that she was nervous. The woman behind the desk looked up at them curiously making Hera shift on her feet before the woman answered.

"Ah, yes your father Mr. Black was here yesterday enrolling you all." She said as she started shifting through the drawers before coming back over with nine pieces of paper.

"Now you all have a map of the school, a timetable and a slip that you have to get all of your teachers to sign today and bring it back to me at the end of the day. And my name is Miss Benson. Now Miss Potter-Black your first period in American History, second Calculus, third Art then lunch and Biology and then Gym. I know you cannot do gym but you still need to get your slip signed by your teacher and then you can go and sit in the library. And your timetable tells you what building and classroom your lessons are in." Miss Benson said handing Artemis what she needed before turning to the twins. "Now you two have Government, Calculus, English, lunch, Biology, and Gym. She said handing everyone their slips. "Have a nice day." She said as Hera and every one of her siblings left.

Once they were outside everyone sighed in relief. "I thought she was never going to shut up," Draco said making Hera and Luna giggle as for the guys they just chuckled as the bell went off. Signaling that the first lesson was about to start. Hera hugged all her sibling before looking at her timetable to see where she had American History which turned out to be in building two.

"Bye guys I have American History now in building two. I'll see you next lesson." Hera said as everyone nodded as they all walked away to their class, and Hera walked to building two.

 **Meanwhile with the Cullen family**

Jasper was standing with his siblings by Edward's Silver Volvo, looking around with fake disinterest while in reality, Jasper was looking to see if his and Edward's mate would be in today. Jasper thought it was his mate's father that came in yesterday and asked him where the office was so he could enroll his daughter and his friend's sons.

"Jasper? What are you doing?" Rosalie hissed. Jasper looked at her before turning back around to look at the entry to the car park.

"Waiting for mine and Edwards mate to make sure she is okay," Jasper said ignoring Edward's thoughts telling Jasper to calm down and that their mate will be coming soon and Rosalie's feelings of boredom and contempt.

As Jasper was looking at the entrance when he saw a 2016 Lexus ES and a 2016 Lexus CT start to pull in, Edward and Jasper as they both looked for their mate watching that almost all of the family came out of their cars but when they noticed that the driver (which Edward and Jasper hoped was their mate) didn't get out of the car they became concerned when they heard their mates family shouted, "Hera" before most of their mates family rushing around to the driver's side of the car.

Jasper and Edward became immediately concerned as they saw their mate, their Hera had her head bowed and looked like she was trying not to be sick, Jasper and Edward started walking forward but instantly felt arms on both of theirs pulling them back. Both Jasper and Edward turned around and saw that Alice and Emmett were pulling them back away from their mate Jasper snarled at them and tried to pull his arms out of their grip.

"Let me go!" Jasper hissed at them.

"We just want to make sure she is okay!" But our brother and sister just shook their heads and continued to pull us back so we were reduced to watch in concern as one of the red-headed twins rushed to the back of the car and pulled out our mate's bag and started searching through it and pulled out a glass vial with a liquid inside of it that was a green-blue color.

He pulled the stopper off of it and handed it to their mate after his brother had helped their mate sit back, and told her to down it in one. After a few minutes, though it felt like forever to Jasper and Edward, their mate climbed out of the car and they saw her for the first time and she took their unneeded breath away. She was beautiful, she had a heart-shaped face that was framed by waist-long black hair that looked naturally wavy and the sides were clipped up with a Lily clip, she was also wearing very light makeup and had the brightest green eyes they had ever seen they looked like emeralds.

She was wearing Flare Sleeve Sexy Top Boat Neckline Printing Cotton Black T-Shirt with a cute autumn and Winter Plaid Short Skirt, with a Fitness Gothic Women Leggings and with her new Combat Army Punk Goth Ankle Motorcycle Boots. Her baby bump wasn't that noticeable and a black shrug cardigan that was open at the front.

She had a small lithe body that looked like an hour-glass figure and both Edward and Jasper could see some lithe muscles on her that she seemed to of gotten from the sport she looked radiant and she was all theirs. But that's when they have noticed that Mike Newton was staring at their mate as well as his other friends and there was lust rolling off of them, making Jasper growl and Edward tightened his grips on his arms to stop Jasper from going over and attacking them for thinking that about their mate. "Jazz calm down." Edward hissed.

"How can I calm down Edward when they're looking at our mate like that?" Jasper hissed back but turned to watch their mate she was surrounded by her family in a protective Circle while she was in the arms of one of her brothers. Whispering something into his ear as he nodded and led her straight into the building without a Second Glance. Jasper and Edward couldn't help but worry for their mate. As they walked to their own classes.

Hera Katarina Potter truly hated her life. At this very moment after splitting up from her family Hera was terrified her werewolf and vampire senses were going haywire. Causing her to have a migraine rubbing her temples in a way to soothe her ongoing headache trying to figure out why was her inner vampire and werewolf side acting out it wasn't like eclipse and Celestia to fight each other for dominance. They were also peaceful with one another in the mind but why they're acting up now. Hera thought as she let out a sigh as she followed the crudely-drawn map in her hands to her first muggle class of the day, cursing herself for thinking that going to a muggle school.

Jasper growled under his breath as yet another adolescent girl "accidentally" brushed up against him on her way to her seat. If she knew what he was she would be scaling the wall in a bid to stay as far away from him as possible.

The vampire had just settled into the hard plastic chair in the back of his World History class when it hit him. The most delightful scent of his mate touched his nose instantly calmed the ever-present hunger within him. His mate was coming closer Jasper found himself wanting to pant and bare his belly like a dog. He had no time to be thankful that Edward wasn't here to read his mind because his mate had just breezed through the door. She was absolutely perfect and she was his and Edward alone. He was pulled from his inspection by the sudden spike of lust filling the air. Jasper growled lowly when he realized the majority of the males and a few of the females in his history class were eyeing his mate with desire.

Jasper growled lowly but deep down he was frightened of being rejected by his mate. What if she didn't want a vampire for a mate?

Hera handed the slip of paper to the World History teacher. As she could feel everyone in class looking at her. Letting out a sigh as the teacher handed back the paper, Hera headed for the only empty desk. It was located in the back of the room beside a really handsome blonde… mate?! Huh, no wonder Celestia was acting up she was looking for her mate or mates.

Hera Thought as she quickly met the eyes of the other vampire Hera recognize the amber gaze as she did an ah ha. When just realize it was a muggle vampire. Hera hadn't seen a muggle vampire she heard of them but never seen them.

Hera nodded politely at the gorgeous blonde as she sat down and pulled out her notebook. Jasper almost felt physically ill when his newly discovered mate just raised an eyebrow as soon as she recognized him as being a vampire. Her emotion was thoughtful. He could only assume the other teen was familiar with his race and knew the significance of his amber eyes. The blonde was overjoyed when he felt no sign of disgust as the gorgeous ravenette sat down beside him. As the rest of the class filed in, Jasper tried to work up the courage to introduce himself, but his mate beat him to it.

"Hello, my name's Hera Katarina Potter-Black… what's yours?" Jasper felt his chest clinch when he heard the British accent of his mate followed by a quirky smile. "Jasper… Jasper Hale." He automatically reached out to shake the other's hand. Hera giggled and shake Jasper's hand.

When the end of the class Both Hera and Jasper where putting their books away when Jasper felt powerful lust rolling off of Mike Newton, Jasper struggled to control a snarl as Newton began to move over to Hera. Not going to let this human get closer to his mate Jasper moved blocked Newton's approach, "Leave her alone Newton." Jasper growled threateningly, glaring at Mike with such a force that he paled.

"Back off Hale! You can't tell me what to do!" Mike retorted. He went to move around me, but Jasper stepped in front of him blocking him again. He raised his arm and went to punch Jasper but Jasper grabbed his sleeved arm and held it there, glaring at him. Jasper not only could feel not only the lust for Arte but the fear of me rolling off him now as Jasper stared into his eyes, anger and fury clear on his face.

The rusty tang of blood filled Jaspers nostrils and his eyes fixed on Newton's neck where 'Just one bite no one will notice.' Jasper thought as mouth watering at the thought of draining this insolent pest dry. Out of the corner of my eyes Jasper noticed Hera standing beside his as she rested a hand on Jasper shoulder, calming him instantly with her sweet aroma of wisteria and the soothing smell of jasmine, Jasper instantly began to want more. My head spun with the sweet scent as it invaded my system, paralyzing all my senses. Jasper turned to look at her beautiful angelic face, her naturally bright red lips, her emerald eyes and dark hair. Jasper smiled back at her as she smiled and slowly shook her head at me, barely noticeable.

"Mr. Hale, Mr. Newton stop fighting and sit down immediately!" Mr. Barner yelled as he went to see what's with the Ruckus was about. Jasper released his grip from Newton's arm and he pulled back the sleeve, Jasper winced at the sight of bruises that he had made on his arm.

"Sorry, Newton." Jasper mumbled as Newton glared at Jasper before muttering, "This isn't over Hale." Jasper shrugged his shoulders and called after him, "I look forward to it!" turning around Jasper offered his hand to Hera who only giggled and accepted Jasper's hand as he lead her out of the classroom and down the hall to her next class.

 **Time skip**

Hera let out sigh when Theo growled under his breath as he held Hera close to him in way to keep those lust crazy teens away from his little sister. They walked through the hall of fork high. As Hera pulled out a blood pop from her pocket thank god for her uncle/ father who happened to be a potions Master named Severus Tobias Snape. The master of death walked into the cafeteria. Looking around Hera spotted a relatively empty table they quickly walked to the table and sat down. While Theo pulled out their lunches Hera cursed her luck when a swarm of adolescents descended upon them like a plague. One girl sat way too close to Theo than was proper and held out her hand to shake… oh, joy not. Hera thought as she held onto Theo while glaring at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley… it's so nice to meet you!"

Hera inwardly sighed as Theo shook her hand. " Theodore Nott and this my sister Hera Katarina Potter-Black." Theo said looking a bit annoyed at the teens in front of them. "So Theo, Hera what brings you to dreary Forks?" Mike Newton, stared at the new kids in an interesting manner. But mostly staring at Hera. Theo shrugged. "Just wanted to get away from the drama from our old town." Hera caught movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Jasper, who was sitting with his vampire family, but only to smile in seeing the rest of her family walking to their table thank god. Hera thought as she moved her attention back to her food. Unlike Stanley, both Theo and herself knew how to mind their own business.

Speaking of the nosy chit, it seemed she was going to do her best to convert them into a new gossip buddy. "Those are the Cullens," she said after following her line of sight.


End file.
